


Gatsbystuck

by writerkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, gatsbystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkind/pseuds/writerkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzgerald is rolling over in his grave for me adapting such a wonderful story like The Great Gatsby to a Homestuck AU. I'm sorry, you are a brilliant author and I'm probably butchering every element of your story by putting teenaged aliens in place of Daisy and Gatsby, but the idea of Feferi and Eridan as high class socialites with Sollux as the "humble beginnings" man trying to win Feferi's heart was just too intriguing to pass up. (Painfully short because I'd like to see what people think before embarking fully on a project with potential to be very lengthy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatsbystuck

Having grown up with a mother of reasonable respect and notoriety, one gains a certain understanding of people and society. I was fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate enough to have such an opportunity. My mother was a deeply religious, well-known advocate for peace who often sought donations from those with money to spare, and as such, regularly attended functions with very well to do members of the New York high life. From the day I reached ten years of age, I spent my evenings among people at least twice my age and many more times my worth.  
It was through these parties that I first met Feferi Peixes. She was a young girl of my age, but born to a wealthy banking family whose name I did not bother to remember as a child. Though we were of different worlds, hers was one of glamour and luxury, mine one of moderation and simplicity, we found common ground with each other in these parties. At the time, neither of us cared for the women’s shimmering dresses or the clandestine distribution of champagne amongst the party-goers. Ours was still the world of children then, as we laughed and poked fun at the adults around us. We stayed out of the way then, and let the older people go about their lives.  
In time, I grew into myself and found a direction. My choice in career must have been influenced by the countless hours I spent in the presence of money and high fashion, because I became a student of design, living in a modest Long Island home. My view was spectacular - I had the whole of the Atlantic to one side, and the grand homes of the New York elite. At night, I could see the dancing lights and hear the faint strains of trumpet and saxophone floating over the water from the various parties hosted there.  
Surprisingly, the loudest sounds came from my closest neighbor, who I knew little of, aside from his penchant for hosting by far the loudest and most boisterous parties I had ever heard. When Mr. Captor hosted parties, all sorts of people came, and all sorts of people were invited. If the parties in East Egg were the epitome of class and wealth, Captor’s parties were ones of gregariousness and more than a dash of immorality, I’d guess. The shouts and raucous melodies that rose from his rather extensive property had kept me up long into the night on more than one occasion, but I eventually grew accustomed to the noise. I even grew a bit curious as to attending one of the parties, but lacked the motive, so I refrained.  
I found my reason to attend one of Captor’s parties in a rather indirect route. I received a letter from a Mrs. Feferi Ampora, and nearly discarded it before realizing the identity of the sender. Through some unknown means, my childhood friend had found my address. It seemed she had also been married, as I knew her as Peixes rather than Ampora. I thought briefly of a particularly arrogant young man by the name of Ampora who had frequently attended parties with Feferi and me in our final years together. The Amporas were nearly as wealthy as the Peixes and they would make a logical match, although Eridan did have a rather unpleasant flair for classism and melodrama at times.  
Means of contacting me aside, she had written to invite me over for lunch with her and her husband on East Egg. It was more than reasonable to expect that she had taken up residence there, but it had never occurred to me that we were so near. I wrote back immediately that I would be delighted to visit when she was next available. Through a few more correspondences, we determined that I would visit on the coming Saturday, a few days away.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately want to write more of this, but I can't find the motivation at the moment. I plan to have more written soon-ish, but I'd also like to gauge reactions to what I have.  
> Feel free to comment with suggestions/criticism/whatever if you'd like!


End file.
